


Well That Was Fucking Awkward

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Kisses, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Fucking Awkward

"Guess what!" Frank nudged Gerard as soon as he was down the stairs.

Gerard, who had been sketching, narrowed his eyes a little before rubbing out an unintentional line.

"What?"

Frank was practically jumping up and down.

"I kissed her."

Gerard's face dropped a little and he put his sketchpad down on the bed beside him.

"You... You did?" He asked, standing up.

Frank nodded, "Yep! And we're now officially a couple."

Gerard didn't say anything.

He was happy for Frank of course but to be truthful, he was a little jealous.

One of the reasons why he and Frank were friends was because they were outsiders.

No one gave them a second glance and they were both as inexperienced socially as each other.

But then this girl had come along and Frank had lit up like a Christmas tree.

After three dates, _although Frank had said they weren't dates_ , here he was now saying they were going out.

And Gerard was left alone as the only outsider.

"So, how did that happen then?" He asked, kicking the floor a little with his foot.

Frank leant against Gerard's desk at the other side of the room.

"Um well we left the cafe and I walked her home and I just asked her, I guess."

"That it?" Gerard tried not to sound too sour.

Frank smirked at him, "She said yes. We sort of stood there silently for a little bit and then I just kissed her. And she kissed me back. It was pretty simple really. Like, not as awkward as my first kiss when I was fourteen."

Gerard swallowed slowly.

Frank had mentioned before the story of his first kiss and he was right, it had sounded awkward.

In return, Gerard had made up some story about his _'first kiss'_ with a girl that had lived down his street.

But that had been nearly four years ago.

At least Frank had actually had a first kiss.

That was more than Gerard had ever gotten.

"So uh... What was it like?" Gerard asked hesitantly.

Frank looked up from his phone.

"What was what like?"

He obviously thought the subject had been closed.

Gerard felt and probably looked incredibly awkward as he tried to explain.

"You know... K-Kissing someone..."

Frank paused before putting his phone away and looking at Gerard again.

"Are you asking me what it was like kissing my girlfriend?"

Gerard ducked his head, already regretting asking this.

He didn't like the fact that Frank could now refer to that girl as his _'girlfriend'_.

It didn't sound right; at least, not from Frank's lips.

"Gerard, you've kissed someone before," Frank rolled his eyes before looking at his phone again.

Gerard's voice was quiet as he said, "N-No, I haven't."

Frank looked up again and suddenly, the space between them seemed very far indeed.

"But you told me-"

"I lied," Gerard cut him off, going red.

Frank frowned, "What?"

Gerard sighed and scuffed the floor again.

He just wanted to hide under his covers and forget this had even happened.

Why was he choosing now to tell the truth?

"Gerard..."

Eventually, Gerard looked up again with a slightly hurt expression, "I'm about to fucking graduate and I've never kissed anyone. Not a single person."

He went quiet again, feeling sorry for himself.

He was such a fucking baby.

Eighteen and never kissed anyone, what a loser.

Frank stared at him for a moment before saying quietly, "Come here."

Gerard's voice suddenly disappeared, "...What?"

He was surprised he could even hear himself.

"Come here," Frank repeated, his voice louder than before.

Gerard didn't speak, he just slowly moved towards where Frank was standing.

Frank waited until Gerard was more or less standing in front of him before holding his face with both of his hands and leaning in.

Gerard's eyes widened as Frank kissed him forcefully.

After a very long second, Frank pulled away again and let go of Gerard's face.

"There!" He grinned, "Now you can't say you haven't kissed anyone."

Gerard opened his mouth to say something but his voice was gone.

He was so shocked, he couldn't even close it.

Frank chuckled at his surprised expression.

"I know I should have let you have your kiss with someone... You know, someone you _actually_ like but," He shrugged, "You know I hate waiting."

Gerard still couldn't speak.

He was still trying to comprehend what had actually just happened.

Frank looked at his phone again, apparently laid back about this whole affair.

"I um... What?" Gerard finally managed to muster.

Frank was looking so fucking _pleased_ with himself.

He had no idea what he had just done.

"Frank..."

Frank put his phone away and looked at Gerard, frowning a little at his expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't... You can't just fucking do that."

Gerard raked a hand through his hair and went back over to his bed, collapsing onto it.

"What?" Frank followed him, stopping next to the bed.

Gerard hid his face behind his hands.

"You can't just kiss me like that," He mumbled.

"Why not?" Frank's voice pitched up a little, obviously confused.

"Because- Because... You have a girlfriend," Gerard mentally hit himself.

He let himself peak at Frank.

Frank was frowning harshly at him.

"So? This wasn't romantic or anything."

Gerard tried not to let it be obvious that something inside him broke a little.

He just rolled onto his front, shoving his face into the duvet.

"Gerard, what the fuck? What's wrong?" The bed moved as Frank sat down next to him.

Gerard didn't say anything.

He couldn't.

He'd already dug himself in a big enough hole as it was.

"Gee..." Frank placed a hand on one of Gerard's shoulders.

Gerard flinched a little at the touch but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd react like this."

The problem was, Gerard had often pictured his first kiss and more often than not, it had been with Frank.

Not in that way though.

Not as a joke.

For God's sake; fuck his homosexual tendencies!

"It's fine," He eventually mumbled into the duvet.

"But it's not," Frank sighed.

Gerard gave up then.

He slowly sat up properly and looked at Frank.

Frank had a sorrowful expression on his face and it made Gerard feel incredibly guilty.

"Just forget about it. I'm being stupid," Gerard crossed his legs on the bed and looked down.

Silence filled the room and Gerard wished that they weren't at his house so he could just walk out.

"Gerard," Frank's voice was quiet and lacked his usual confidence.

Gerard looked up, interested in what he had to say.

Frank didn't say anything though.

Instead, he leant in quickly and kissed Gerard again, only this time it was a softer, more hesitant kiss.

Gerard couldn't help but kiss him back, grabbing onto Frank's torso.

After a few seconds, Frank suddenly tensed up and pushed him away.

"Fuck, I-" He stood up quickly, "I've gotta go."

Gerard's eyes widened as he watched him dart up the stairs.

"Frank!"

But Frank had already left.

Tears stung Gerard's eyes and he curled up into a ball on his bed, letting them fall down his cheeks.

He had a right to cry.

 

\---

 

He didn't hear from Frank for a week after.

They were both at school of course but Gerard barely saw him.

Frank was definitely avoiding him.

Gerard hated himself because of it.

Why did he have to go and ruin everything?!

He was such an idiot.

Of course, he didn't tell anyone what had happened.

Even when both Mikey and Ray had asked him about it at least three times a day, he didn't say anything.

It didn't help that there was a lack of Frank.

He was avoiding all of them.

Gerard was tempted to go and ask Frank's new girlfriend about it but she never seemed to be with him whenever Gerard saw her so he was sure something was up between those two.

Was Frank avoiding her as well?

Or was Gerard just imagining things?

By the next Saturday, he was sure his friendship with Frank was over.

Just because of that stupid kiss.

Gerard couldn't stop replaying it in his head.

He was sure Frank had only kissed him as a friend and then freaked out because he had realised Gerard had feelings for him.

But then again... Frank had kissed him twice and the second kiss felt like it had a lot of meaning behind it.

Gerard decided that he couldn't come to any conclusions until he spoke to Frank.

That was, if he was going to.

He had sent him a measly "I'm sorry" text but that had been about it.

Frank hadn't replied.

Gerard was sure he had lost his best friend but maybe he was just being dramatic.

Frank wasn't the sort of person to avoid situations though; he took them head on.

This wasn't like him at all and that scared Gerard.

It was seven in the evening the next Saturday and Gerard was sketching with a film on in the background.

It was raining outside just to add to the pathetic fallacy.

There was a knock on his door and he was certain it was probably just his Mom or Mikey.

"Come in!" He called, not looking up from his sketchpad to see who opened the door.

He couldn't see the door from his bed anyway so just waited until whoever it was to reach the bottom of the stairs.

When he looked up, he almost dropped his pencil.

Frank was standing at the bottom of his stairs, looking as awkward as anything.

"Hey," He didn't make eye contact.

"Um hi... What are you doing here?" Gerard hoped he didn't sound rude.

Frank shrugged, looking at the floor.

Gerard licked his lips and placed his sketchpad and pencil on his nightstand before pausing the movie he had put on.

Frank watched him from under his eyelashes.

When Gerard had done, he nodded towards his bed and Frank awkwardly sat down next to him, leaving a bit of a gap between them.

"So uh... I guess we need to talk," He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Gerard.

Gerard had never seen him this flustered before.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

Gerard shook his head, "It's fine."

Frank finally looked at him.

"I guess I just kinda freaked out because... Well... You know."

Gerard talked himself into scooting closer to Frank on the bed.

Frank didn't move but he did look a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Gerard, I... I shouldn't have kissed you," He sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Frank..." Gerard didn't know what to say.

He never thought he'd be in this sort of situation.

"It's my fault," He eventually said.

Frank's head snapped up instantly and he looked at Gerard like he was an idiot.

"Are you kidding? You did nothing. It was all me."

He sighed again and lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Gerard couldn't help but watch him, willing him to say something because he had no idea what was happening.

"I broke up with Jamia..." Frank's voice was quiet.

Gerard felt himself freeze.

"You-You did?"

Frank nodded slightly.

"But why?" Gerard couldn't help but gasp.

Frank sat up again and looked at him.

"I was doing the right thing for once," He bit his lip, "I couldn't keep going out with her when I was having thoughts of my best friend-"

He cut himself off, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

Gerard was speechless.

Was Frank admitting what he thought he was?

"I just... I didn't want to string her along," Frank eventually said.

"So..." Gerard swallowed slowly, "Does that mean-"

"It means," Frank put his hands down again and looked at him.

Silence filled the air as Frank just stared at him, something glinting in his eye.

He eventually whispered, "It means you made me question my sexuality, you dick."

"I'm sorry, I-" Gerard bit his lip to stop himself from continuing.

He didn't even know what he was trying to say anymore.

"You don't have to be sorry," Frank smiled and even though it was only a small smile, it put Gerard at ease a little.

"That's as long as we're on the same page," Frank raised an eyebrow.

Gerard rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What page is that?"

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically and Gerard could see his cocky self coming back.

Thank God for that.

Anxious Frank was too much to comprehend.

"The page where I really want to kiss you right now," Frank's answer was blunt.

"I uh..." Gerard was a blubbering mess, trying to work out if this was real life or not.

"If that's okay..." Frank's timidness came out again.

Gerard started nodding almost frantically.

"Yeah! I mean, Yeah... It's cool."

Frank smirked at his eager answer before leaning in slowly and pressing their mouths together for the third time.

This kiss was different to either of the first two.

It wasn't harsh but it wasn't overly-soft either.

Frank kissed him tenderly and placed a hand on his cheek.

Gerard practically melted at the touch and tentatively put his hands on Frank's waist.

That gave both of them more confidence.

Frank broke the kiss to move even closer to Gerard on the bed, sitting on his legs.

Gerard had spent eighteen years of his life single.

And now in the space of a week, he had experienced his first and second kiss and now he was making out with someone.

He wasn't that lucky was he?

Apparently so.


End file.
